Thunder
by ltifal
Summary: He never know why does he do something like this but she is after all a woman


**Note: another short piece to add for ZoRo community. This fic is companion of Chocolate but can be read as individual fic.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece is trademark of Eiichiro Oda-san**

**Warning: I'm not born in English speaking country but I try my best on it. **

_Thunder_

It was quite sometime since the interaction on the kitchen, the Swordman seemed to act like nothing happen between them as he was back on his usual attitude. He was still watching the raven girl with his hawk eyes in his spare time. Today though, he was in middle of his sword cleaning, sitting near the mikan tree, under its shade, he polished it once again before grunted in satisfaction. Shedding back Wado, his thought began to wonder back to the newest member. Nico Robin was still the same girl he encountered before the event in the kitchen. Alert in sense and action, watching her back if someone was near. The plus side though, she seemed to be less tense whenever Nami or Chopper around.

He could understand why Nami, as the only female on board, she could easily relate to her. Beside the girl was not a threat to someone as strong as Robin. Chopper on the other side, was a kid. He mused lightly as he scratched the kid part. Correction, all male in the crew were kids; except him or maybe that baka cook. He widened his eyes when he realized that he put the blond with him in the same category and frowned. Note to him self, he should check his head.

He finally stood up and giving his neck a little stretch before walked away toward the middle of boat. Wishing to start his training before stopped as he saw the person which occupies his mind earlier reading a book, so engrossed in it that she didn't even know when he decided out of blue to come toward her.

That was quite rare. Had Robin easily let lose her guard or... he took notice of the book title. The History of Ohara. In his time of training, he couldn't help but achieved some knowledge in history, not that he interested in it. Ohara was eliminated, by what he couldn't be sure. He was only listening half asleep from his own sensei. He suddenly widened his eyes as he saw a tear came down on her cheek. _What the hell..._ He lifted his eyesbrown, he was never good with woman but Robin was not a usual lady he encountered. Almost reminded him of someone... Out of nowhere he finally grunted which made the woman beside him gasped in surprise. Book was dropped to the ground as she jumped in alert and crossed her hand ready to attack.

_One_

_Piece_

She was startled; never in her life of twenty years run had she ever let down her own guard. Not even Crocodile could sneak behind her unnoticed. Maybe the atmosphere in the straw hat pirate had that affect or... maybe because it was Zoro after all. "Swordman-san..." Her usual smile was pasted on her face, she was trying to act as natural as she could but she was sure that the sword user had noticed her tear.

"..." That was silent between them, it was quite awkward actually, she was lowering her own hand but she didn't dare to move another muscle.

"... Are you all right?" He said. She might be new, but on her solo journey she had learn a lot. She could here there was a something in his tone. She could only hope that it was true that the boy was worried about her.

"... I'm all right."

"You are crying." He stated accusing. Robin was smiling again as she shook her head lightly.

"There is a misunderstanding, swordman-san. It was just sand."

"Sand? We are no where near land." Zoro raised his eyes; did she really think that it would fool him?

"Sand can actually travel far." A chuckle issued which followed by a pause before she continued. "The deck can also carry sand since we last depart from Alabasta."

"..." The green hair boy gave a grunt before he slowly raised his hand; carefully he rubbed his thumb on her cheek and erased any strain of tear. Robin let out a small gasp as his hand made a contact with her face. Except her mother, never anyone dare to touch her like this, being the devil child and being on run.

"Tsk, you forget another element if you want to give me that reason." He suddenly said, his mouth form a smirk.

"... Wha- What?"

"There is no wind today." He added as he turned around and walked away leaving a dumbstruck Robin. She was at loss of word which was rarely, correction... never happen before. Following his back with her eyes, she moved her hand to her face and touched where his contact earlier. The warm of human contact was rare for her; it was even rarer to be touch so gentle by male. The only contact she ever got from them was hits and kicks, and very recently, a sharp object. She finally diverted her eyes toward the book on the floor as soon as Zoro was disappeared from her sight line. Taking back her treasure, she brushed the cover and clutched it as if it was her life and looked at the sky.

_Mother... Saul... Is this fate? Can I really rest in this ship? Can I really hope? _ Her thought though was interrupted by someone.

"Robin-chan~!" The blond boy was speeding toward her with desert on his hand. "Oh, Koi, if you can fill my heart with your love, I will be die happily. This one is made with the freshest apple I ever have. If you just give it a taste, Koi. I'll just die right now before you." Sanji said with his usual melorine mood and quickly put the plate on the table beside the chair. Robin was back to her normal self as she smiled at him and sat back onto the chair.

"Thank you, cook-san." She said which made Sanji eyes transformed into hearts and danced his famous noddle dance.

"I can die happily!"

_One_

_Piece_

The turn of event was really quick in the Grand Line, one minute everybody was sitting and enjoying the sunshine, the other minute Nami was shouting for thunderstorm. Everyone was scrambling for sail, Sanji and Chopper was trying to control the steer, while Luffy jumped toward the highest sail, Usop who was unfortunately still on the crown nest was trapped as the ship rocking back and forward, he was trying to go down but it was too late as the storm catching up, he could only hold on for dear life as the ship moving with the wild current, waiting to be safe by one of the monster crew... Zoro was also tying the white fabric before he spotted the black raven hair woman. The female was trying to balance herself as she walked toward the stair leading to the room. Her hand gripped the railing with the other hand clutching her book. Zoro frowned as he continued his task on tying but as soon as he finished he looked toward the girl and widen his eyes in horror. _That idiot!_

The green hair boy was quickly jumping down and ran toward her. In a flash, his hand slipped into her lean waist. He could feel the sucking of breath on her stomach as he pulled the girl back from the railing.

"Swordman-san?" Robin's tone was more saddened then fears, as she looked back to the boy.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zoro glared as he spun her and made her see him face to face.

"It's... nothing." She said but the look on her eyes made the younger boy froze. Maybe it was rain but he was positive the older female was crying.

"Are you..." A paused "Never mind." He added, deciding that he didn't need to know but notice something was missing from her hand. He grunted before looking toward the sea, that thing wouldn't survive much in the hand of the ocean... "Baka onna." He muttered before lifting her up. No, not that bridal style more like potato sack style. He could feel another gasped came out from the girl.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Since it was loud with storm sound, Robin couldn't help but yelled. Fearing for what he would do, in this stated Zoro could easily throw her overboard but the man was all silent as he walked, not toward the railing as she thought but more likely ran toward the closest dry place, sitting room near the kitchen.

As soon as both entered, Zoro put her down on the sofa, not oh so graceful and gave her his most fiercely look. "Listen onna, next time don't go near the railing, you could have fall." A blink.

"... Thank you, swordman-san." That was all she could say. _He does worry about her well being._

"Good... and change your cloth." He continued as he spun around to go out and helped the other, leaving her in the silent state. Slowly a little smile began to appear on her mouth. The first time ever since she joined the crew, she had to admit that maybe she had found a safe place.

_Another the end or to be continue?_

_Omake_

Finally after the fight between Mayor of Ruluka and Straw hat pirate over, they were back on the ship, saying good byes to the professor and the rest of Panpukin pirate now turned marine. The straw hat pirate finally took their sail again toward the next island. There were a little celebration at lunch, sake was opened, food was plentiful, and Luffy being Luffy started his stealing again. This lit Sanji's anger as he yelled at him not to steal food from his lovely Nami-chan and Robin-chan. Usop and Chopper was trying to dodge the hands before the orange hair girl hit the rubber man's head. So hard, that he was stopped in a second with a bump on his head. It seemed that Nami was still pissed with the treasure she lost and her power was double or even triple. Robin was still sitting on her chair near the railing but her tense figure was softened a little. She seemed to be more comfortable now than before but the guard was not completely gone, although…

"What did I tell you about sitting next to the railing?" Ah yes, that. This time she only made a little jolt instead of jumping all together. Her typical smile was visible on her face before she switched her attention to the boy who could still sneak behind her.

"I remember about not being close to it, I believe." She said.

"…" Zoro twitched his eyes in annoyed before let out a sound. "Tsk, baka onna." It was a comfortable silent between them as they both watched another food stealing issued in front of them. The green hair man sipped his sake and then took something from his back. He carefully dropped the package on her lap which was a surprise for Robin.

"What's this?" She asked as she looked at him in question. Her hand felt something hard beneath the brown paper.

"For you, it's a treasure, don't lose it." He said as he was moved away from her and decided to join the fun. Second later a fight between the swordman and the cook occurred.

Robin finally focused her attention back to the package and carefully ripped the paper. Inside was 'The History of Ohara', she couldn't help but let her first genuine smiled.

_The end of omake_

**Note: another short piece but hence I like to read one shot... and I'll based my continual from the review, if there any request I might continue it :)**


End file.
